


Maybe.

by BlackberryFox



Category: Active Raid - 機動強襲室第八係 | Active Raid: Kidou Kyoushuushitsu Daihachigakari
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberryFox/pseuds/BlackberryFox
Summary: His sky-blue eyes had lost its sun, its flame. And now they were cloudy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why do I fucking write when it's 11pm. I'm so tired, so annoyed to death because everyone around me only complain to death when I'm writing (do writing in your room, kids...)  
> Okay, y'all asked for this? This is just pining, pining, questioning and fluff. I'm sorry, I was kinda out of it by the end of this, I was just mentally tired. I'll write something more decent... One day... Probably... (sorry).  
> Dedicated to all the pervs that commented on Know Your Body (love you <3). This has some references to it, btw.  
> Warnings: none  
> Enjoy~

He didn't miss the physical feeling of it. He didn't miss the touches. Maybe, just maybe, Sena Souichirou missed _him_. Maybe Souichirou missed Kuroki Takeru really _badly_ and didn't want to admit it. He'd miss red eyes deeply staring at him, and the softness of when he'd run his fingers through Takeru's brown locks when he was sleeping so heavily in either of their beds. He missed the brightness of his smile and how it would light a fire inside his chest.

As Souichirou chanted the (boring) text he had memorized for that (very ridiculous) advertisement, he wondered if Takeru would see it. He wondered if he'd smile brightly and make fun of it, of him. He wondered if he could hear his laugh again, and feel his heart beat faster inside his chest, suddenly full of a strange fondness.

Souichirou wondered why he wasn't happy, even after he was finally working with something he liked, he wanted. Once he watched the advertisement (almost dying of shame, because, _heavens_ , it was so ridiculous), he wondered if he looked that sad all the time.

His sky-blue eyes had lost its sun, its flame. And now they were cloudy.

* * *

 

 _Memories_ filled Souichirou's mind as he calmly opened the door to the eighth office. That day when he had his back pressed against the wall and how he'd think that _maybe_ he'd like to be found that way. How he had _memorized_ things he still hadn't forgotten, and would never want to forget.

 

"'Morning" a very lazy voice greeted Sena as he closed the door and he _could not_ believe his ears.

 

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked, surprised to see _Kuroki Takeru_ working so early in the morning.

 

"I could ask you the same." Takeru replied. "And good morning to you, too."

 

"Good morning..." he reluctantly said, sitting on a chair across Kuroki. Just like _in that day_.

 

"Were you bored at Senars?" Takeru asked, eyes fixed on his notebook.

 

"What makes you think so?" Souichirou retorted, avoiding eye contact.

 

"Because you're here." was his answer, and nothing else was spoken.

Maybe, just maybe, Souichirou wanted to go back to what they were. Even though he wanted _them_ to be _more_.

 

"Or maybe you wanted a round two?" Takeru smirked, and Sena looked at him in surprise.

 

"What do you mean?" was the rhetorical question that served as a reply. Souichirou knew well ( _very well_ ) what he meant.

 

"Doesn't this situation remind you of _that_ day?" he teased and Souichirou tried really hard to pretend that he didn't know. Which, obviously, didn't work. "I _know_ you very well." Takeru retorted, and his eyes were still fixed on the screen of his notebook. "And I know you _do_ remember it." he started to type, and Sena was secretly glad that noise of the keys being pressed filled the silence between them.

Souichirou desperately missed _that_ and missed _them_. Not only because of the _physical_ feeling of it, and that was scary. Scarier than he'd ever like to admit.

 

"Maybe..." was the answer. That was his answer and conclusion to everything lately. Maybe he missed Takeru. Maybe he wanted to kiss him again. Maybe he wanted to start _something_ with him.

And, maybe, that something was a _relationship_.

Souichirou's thoughts were interrupted by steps too close to him, and he suddenly was standing up and staring at red eyes burning bright.

 

"Stop running away." Takeru said, his usual smile on his lips.

 

"I'm not-" running away, he wanted to say, but suddenly there were lips over his own and a tongue sliding between them and all he could do was gladly open his mouth and let out a small muffled sound that waited too long to finally leave his lips.

At some point there was a hand on the back of Souichirou's neck, pulling him _closer_ ( _heavens_ , he missed that so much), and another one on his back, as if soothing him, assuring him. At some point, there was a hand running through Takeru's brown hair, getting lost on it.

At some point, they stumbled and fell on a chair, Sena sitting on Kuroki's lap, as they kissed like they never had, like there was no tomorrow.

Sadly, they both were running out of breath and had to stop, Kuroki's red eyes deeply staring into Souichirou's blue ones (and he loved that, loved being the center of their attention).

Sena was about to say something about doing _that kind of stuff_ _in a workspace_ , when he was interrupted by an insistent tug on his tie, one he denied he missed so much.

 

"Stop denying that you miss me." was the whisper that left Takeru's mouth and Souichirou almost rolled his eyes at the way it sounded like music to his ears.

 

"Someone can-" he tried again, to be interrupted.

 

"I know, but I don't care."

 

"You should-"

 

"This is our work."

Sena bit his lip. They completed each other so well it was a sin.

Kuroki inhaled and opened his mouth, but there was a finger on his lips, and he couldn't bring himself to speak.

 

"Not now." Souichirou asked. Takeru nodded slightly, still keeping eye contact.

 

"I'll wait." he said, and chastely kissed Souichirou's lips. It was brief, but full of feelings and meanings and sensations that Souichirou's mind couldn't understand all of them at once.

But they remained in the same position, doing the same thing, staring at the same place. Sena didn't want to leave.

 

"You have to get off me, so I can stand up, too." Kuroki said in a voice so soft it sounded like he was talking to a child scared of a nightmare they just had.

Blue eyes were still staring at red ones.

 

"Right." Souichirou agreed, finally averting his gaze from the bright light of the sun.

Maybe that "maybe" was starting to become a "yes".

* * *

 

Sena was definitely scared. Kuroki had started to treat him like a workmate. He was scared of it always being that way. And scared of it becoming something else, even though he wanted it to become something else (and it was so _damn_ confusing).

There were no stolen kisses or texts of "meet me at my place after work". Just work, work and work. And it was definitely disappointing.

Their willwears had just gone through a maintenance and they had to test it a little. After it was done, they were dismissed for the rest of the day (which was nearly becoming night), and Souichirou secretly hoped that his phone would buzz with an invitation. But Takeru just kept putting on his clothes.

 

"See you later!" he said when he was done, making his way towards the door.

 

"Kuroki." Sena called, immediately cursing himself for doing so afterwards. He shouldn't have. He shouldn't have said that out loud.

Takeru stopped, then turned around. Swiftly.

 

"Yeah?" he replied, one hand in his pocket and his usual smile adorning his lips.

There were no questions about when he'd be ready. He stood there, patiently, waiting. As if he had all the time in the world, and was willing spend it all on Souichirou.

The latter thought about saying something.

 

"It's okay." Kuroki said.

 

"Stop interrupting me." was Sena's reply, as he interrupted Takeru. There was silence between them. A patient, waiting, welcoming one.

What if it didn't turn out well? What if he regretted it? What if it became just like-

A hand on Souichirou's shoulder stopped his thoughts. Takeru was giving him an understanding look, and blue eyes drifted away. He couldn't look directly at the sun, even though he longed for it.

 

"Let's go... Somewhere." Sena decided, because the eighth changing room definitely was not the right place for that.

 

"Sure." Takeru answered, smiling brightly like he always did.

* * *

 

It definitely felt right, when sunlight shone on Takeru's face, giving him a golden aura too gorgeous (even though he was a _mess_ : brown hair everywhere on his pillow, a reckless sleeping position and even drool dribbling out of his mouth). It definitely felt right to wake up to arms bringing him close to warmth.

 

"Takeru." Souichirou tested the name, receiving a slurring groan in reply. "It's morning. We'll be late." he reasoned. This time, Kuroki opened his eyes.

 

"You sleep like a kid." Sena teased, trying to stand up but being held in place by arms bringing him back where he belonged (and he didn't feel like fighting back, at all).

 

"You like it." Takeru retorted in a voice that still slurred, eyes blinking lazily. Souichirou bit his lip, for it he liked everything about Kuroki and had no means to counter that one.

 

"Fine. But you'll still be late for work." he remembered.

 

"Souichirou." Kuroki called, loving to use that name. "Today is our day off."

There was a brief moment of silence as realization finally hit Sena.

 

"Are you serious." Souichirou mumbled, laying his head on Takeru's shoulder (and no, it wasn't meant to be a question).

 

"Just stay there." he asked, kissing gray locks of hair affectionately.

Souichirou didn't comply. He lifted himself up until blue eyes were aligned with red ones. They stared at each other for a moment. Then they kissed, briefly.

 

"Good morning." he greeted. And it was fine, it was okay. Definitely fine. For sky-blue eyes had finally found its sun again.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot the name of Sena's company(? Inc? The eff it is), and I was in THE ZONE and didn't feel like interrupting it to check...  
> Anyways. There it is. I might write more stories for them... I'm just having problems with the "writing" part.  
> I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
